pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Planet of the Apes
Rise of the Planet of the Apes is a 2011 American science fiction film directed by Rupert Wyatt and starring James Franco, Freida Pinto, John Lithgow, Brian Cox, Tom Felton, David Oyelowo, and Andy Serkis. Written by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, it is 20th Century Fox's reboot of the Planet of the Apes series, intended to act as an origin story for a new series of films.6 Its premise is similar to the fourth film in the original series, Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972), but it is not a direct remake of that film. Rise of the Planet of the Apes was released on August 5, 2011, to critical and commercial success. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Visual Effects. It was also nominated for five Saturn Awards including Best Director for Wyatt and Best Writing for Jaffa and Silver, winning Best Science Fiction Film, Best Supporting Actor for Serkis and Best Special Effects. Serkis' performance as Caesar was widely acclaimed, earning him many nominations from many associations which do not usually recognize performance capture as traditional acting. A sequel to the film, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, was released on July 11, 2014, and a third film to follow, titled War for the Planet of the Apes, is planned for a July 14, 2017 release. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 2.1 Humans 2.2 Apes 3 Production 3.1 Development and writing 3.2 Filming 3.3 Visual effects 3.4 Music 4 Reception 4.1 Critical response 4.2 Box office 4.3 Home media 4.4 Awards 5 Sequels 6 References 7 External links Plot Will Rodman, a scientist at the San Francisco biotech company Gen-Sys, is testing the viral-based drug ALZ-112 on chimpanzees to find a cure for Alzheimer's disease. ALZ-112 is given to a chimp named Bright Eyes, greatly increasing her intelligence. However, during Will's presentation for the drug, Bright Eyes is forced from her cage, goes on a rampage, and is killed. Will's boss Steven Jacobs terminates the project and orders the chimps euthanized. However, Will's assistant Robert Franklin discovers that Bright Eyes had recently given birth to an infant chimp. Will agrees to take in the chimp, who is named Caesar. Will learns that Caesar has inherited his mother's intelligence and decides to raise him. Three years later, Will introduces Caesar to the redwood forest at Muir Woods National Monument. Meanwhile, Will treats his dementia-suffering father Charles with ALZ-112, which seems to restore his cognitive ability. When Caesar reaches adolescence and sees a dog on a leash like his own, he questions his identity and learns of his origins from Will. Meanwhile, Charles's condition returns as his Alzheimer's becomes resistant to ALZ-112. Caesar injures a neighbor, Douglas Hunsiker, while defending a confused Charles. As a result, he is placed in a primate shelter where he is treated cruelly by the other chimps and the chief guard, Dodge Landon. Caesar learns how to unlock his cage, gaining free access to the common area. With the assistance of a gorilla named Buck, he confronts the sanctuary's alpha chimp and claims that position. Meanwhile, Jacobs clears development of a more powerful, gaseous version of the drug – ALZ-113 – when Will tells him it can not only heal brain diseases but also improve intelligence. Will takes the drug home to try to save his father, but Charles declines further treatment and dies overnight. After attempting to test the drug on a scarred bonobo test subject named Koba, Franklin becomes exposed to ALZ-113 and becomes ill. Attempting to warn Will at his home, he sneezes blood onto Hunsiker and is later discovered dead. Will attempts to reclaim Caesar, but the chimp refuses to go home with him. Instead, he escapes from the facility and returns to Will's house, where he takes canisters of the ALZ-113. Upon returning, Caesar releases the gas and allows it to enhance the intelligence of the other apes. When Dodge attempts to get him back into his cage, Caesar shocks him by speaking for the first time, yelling "No!" Caesar then electrocutes the cattle prod-wielding Dodge by spraying him with water, unintentionally killing him. The apes flee the facility, release the remaining chimps from Gen-Sys, and free more apes from the San Francisco Zoo. A battle ensues as the ape army fights their way past a police blockade on the Golden Gate Bridge to escape into the redwood forest. Buck sacrifices himself to save Caesar by jumping onto the helicopter in which Jacobs is riding. The helicopter crashes onto the bridge, trapping Jacobs in the wreckage. Jacobs is then killed by Koba. As the apes find their way into the forest, Will arrives and warns Caesar that the humans will hunt them down, and begs him to return home. In response, Caesar hugs him and says that, "Caesar is home." Will, realizing that this is indeed their last goodbye, respects Caesar's wishes. In a mid-credits scene, an infected Hunsiker leaves his house for work as an airline pilot, arriving at San Francisco International Airport for his flight to Paris. His nose begins to drip blood onto the floor. A graphic traces the spread of the humanity-ravaging virus around the globe via international flight routes. Cast Humans James Franco as Dr. William "Will" Rodman, a scientist who is trying to discover a cure for his father's Alzheimer's disease by testing ALZ-112 on chimps. He is a father figure to Caesar. James Franco was cast after talks with Tobey Maguire broke down.78 Freida Pinto as Caroline Aranha, a primatologist who starts a relationship with Will and grows attached to Caesar. John Lithgow as Charles Rodman, Will's Alzheimer's-afflicted father and a former music teacher who improves after Will gives him the ALZ-112 and forms a strong bond with Caesar. Brian Cox as John Landon, manager of the San Bruno Primate Shelter where Caesar is confined for a time. His full name is a reference to one of the astronauts in the original Planet of the Apes. Tom Felton as Dodge Landon, John's son and an animal caretaker at the shelter, who enjoys treating the apes cruelly. His first and last name are references to two of the astronauts in the original Planet of the Apes. David Oyelowo as Steven Jacobs, Will's greedy boss. His last name is a reference to Arthur P. Jacobs, the producer of the original Planet of the Apes series. Tyler Labine as Robert Franklin, a chimp handler at Gen-Sys and one of Will's friends. His surname is a reference to Franklin Schaffner, the director of the original film. Jamie Harris as Rodney, a caretaker and a nightwatchman who is much kinder to the apes at the sanctuary and is regularly victimized by Dodge for this. David Hewlett as Douglas Hunsiker, Will's hot headed neighbor. Chelah Horsdal as Irena, a nurse who is looking after Charles. Apes Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee whose intelligence is increased from inheriting ALZ-112 from his mother during her pregnancy, and who is raised by Will for eight years. He leads an ape revolution against humanity. The character is based on Caesar from Conquest of the Planet of the Apes and Battle for the Planet of the Apes of the original series. Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan who was retired from the circus and knows sign language; he becomes Caesar's closest ally. His name is a reference to Maurice Evans, who played the orangutan Dr. Zaius in the original Planet of the Apes (1968) and Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970). Konoval also cameos as the court clerk whom Will briefly argues with about his appeal. Terry Notary as Rocket, the dominant common chimpanzee at the ape sanctuary, until Caesar overthrows him. His name references the set decorator of Planet of the Apes, Norman Rockett. Notary also plays Bright Eyes, Caesar's mother who was captured in Africa. Her name is the nickname given to Charlton Heston's human character by Zira in the 1968 film. Richard Ridings as Buck, a Western lowland gorilla who pledges his allegiance to Caesar after he is freed by him. His name is a reference to Buck Kartalian, who played the gorilla Julius in the 1968 film and the gorilla Frank in Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. Devyn Dalton as Cornelia, a female common chimpanzee in the ape sanctuary. Her name is based on that of Cornelius, played by Roddy McDowall in the original Planet of the Apes. Jay Caputo as Alpha, the dominant male common chimpanzee of Bright Eyes' troop and Caesar's father. Christopher Gordon as Koba, a scarred bonobo who has spent most of his life in laboratories and holds a grudge against humans. He is named Koba after an alias often used by Joseph Stalin. Production Development and writing In 2006, screenwriter-producer Rick Jaffa was searching for a script idea. As Jaffa searched a newspaper articles clipping, one about pet chimpanzees that become troublesome to their owners and heartbroken for not adapting well to the human environment intrigued him. As Jaffa eventually realized it fit the Planet of the Apes series, he called his wife and screenwriting partner Amanda Silver to express his ideas of such a chimpanzee eventually starting the ape revolution, and then the couple started developing the character of Caesar. Jaffa indicated that "it's a reinvention" and if he had to pick between calling it a prequel or a reboot he would say it is a reboot: "It's a different story of who Caesar is, and how he came to be. So it's really kind of hard to put a label on it. We are hopefully rebooting it." He went on to say that "we tried really hard to create a story that would stand on its own and yet also pay homage and honor the movies that came before us.9 Jaffa and Silver then wrote a script and sold it to Fox, producers of the Apes franchise. The script added other elements which the couple had researched, such as genetic engineering.10 Several tributes to specific scenes, characters, and cast and crew from the previous Apes film series were added in the script. In particular, Caesar's treatment at the primate sanctuary parallels Taylor's treatment as a captive in the original film.1112 In a segment of a video blog post, director Rupert Wyatt commented on the originality of the plot: "This is part of the mythology and it should be seen as that. It's not a continuation of the other films; it's an original story. It does satisfy the people who enjoy those films. The point of this film is to achieve that and to bring that fan base into this film exactly like Batman Begins."6 In a 2009 interview, Wyatt said, "We've incorporated elements from Conquest of the Planet of the Apes, in terms of how the apes begin to revolt, but this is primarily a prequel to the 1968 film...Caesar is a revolutionary figure who will be talked about by his fellow apes for centuries...This is just the first step in the evolution of the apes, and there's a lot more stories to tell after this. I imagine the next film will be about the all-out war between the apes and humans."13 Filming Filming began in July 2010 in Vancouver, British Columbia.14 Filming also happened in San Francisco, California (the primary setting of the film),14 and around Oahu, Hawaii, which doubled for the African jungle as the schedule and budget did not allow for location shooting in Africa.15 Visual effects As the apes in Rise were meant to be actual, the producers decided not to use actors in ape suits. After considering real apes, instead Weta Digital created the apes digitally in almost every case through performance capture.16 Advances in the technology allowed the use of performance capture in an exterior environment, affording the film-makers the freedom to shoot much of the film on location with other actors, as opposed to the confines of a soundstage.1718 The main breakthrough was a camera that enabled viewing the motion capture dots in daylight, employed mostly for the Golden Gate Bridge battle. A maximum of six actors could have their movements captured, with larger ape crowds using fully digital animals animated using Weta's move library. The Golden Gate Bridge set used both a physical set which was extended digitally, and a fully computer-generated model of the bridge that also included the ocean and nearby hills.19 After shooting the actors playing humans interacting with others wearing the motion capture suits, a clean plate was shot with actors for extra reference. Actor-stuntman Terry Notary guided the actors on realistic ape movement, while Weta studied the chimps in the Wellington zoo for reference. The digital apes also received detailed models with skeletons, muscles and nerve tissue layers for accurate animation. Cast models of apes' heads and limbs helped the texture department replicate skin details such as wrinkles and pores. Given the difference between human and chimpanzee facial muscles, the animators tweaked the performance through a new facial muscle system adding dynamics, ballistics, and secondary motion. As the silent performance required expressive eyes, a new eye model was made to depict both greater accuracy in muscle movement in and around the eyes, and also tears, pupil dilation, and light refraction.1620 While Andy Serkis was the primary performer for Caesar, as the effects team considered that at times "Andy overcame the character," other motion capture team actors were also used, especially Devyn Dalton, whose height matched that of a chimpanzee. Along with that, they used Notary to play Caesar in stunt-filled scenes such as the Golden Gate Bridge scene.21 Music The score for the film was written by Patrick Doyle and performed by the Hollywood Studio Symphony conducted by James Shearman.22 The main concern was to have the music help progress the plot in the scenes without dialogue, for instance, conveying the emotions of Caesar's relationships with Will and Charles. To turn the score into a "driving force that keeps audiences paying attention," Doyle employed an African-American chorus and focused on percussion and "low and deep" orchestra sounds. Doyle collaborated closely with the sound department to make the music complement the sound effects, including writing a recurring theme based on their recording of a chimpanzee.23 Reception Critical response Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports an 82% "Certified Fresh" rating, and an average rating of 7.1/10, based on 248 reviews. The site's critical consensus is: "Led by Rupert Wyatt's stylish direction, some impressive special effects, and a mesmerizing performance by Andy Serkis, Rise of the Planet of the Apes breathes unlikely new life into a long-running franchise."24 Another review aggregator, Metacritic, reports a score of 68 based on 39 reviews.25 Roger Ebert gave the film 3 out of 4 stars and praised the role of Caesar and Andy Serkis by stating it was a "wonderfully executed character" and "one never knows exactly where the human ends and the effects begin, but Serkis and/or Caesar gives the best performance in the movie."26 Giving the film 5 out of 5 stars, Joe Neumaier of Daily News labelled Rise of the Planet of the Apes as the summer's best popcorn flick.27 Nick Pinkerton of The Village Voice wrote, "Caesar's prison conversion to charismatic pan-ape revolutionist is near-silent filmmaking, with simple and precise images illustrating Caesar's General-like divining of personalities and his organization of a group from chaos to order."28 Roger Moore of Orlando Sentinel wrote, "Audacious, violent and disquieting, "Rise of the Planet of the Apes" is a summer sequel that's better than it has any right to be." He gave the film 3.5 out of 4 stars.29 Manohla Dargis of The New York Times praised the film by saying, "Precisely the kind of summer diversion that the studios have such a hard time making now. It's good, canny-dumb fun." She also gave it 3.5 out of 4 stars.30 Box office Rise of the Planet of the Apes made its debut in the United States and Canada on roughly 5,400 screens within 3,648 theaters.31 It grossed $19,534,699 on opening day and $54,806,191 in its entire opening weekend, making it #1 for that weekend as well as the fourth highest-grossing August opening ever.32 The film held on to the #1 spot in its second weekend, dropping 49.2%, and grossing $27,832,307.33 Rise of the Planet of the Apes crossed the $150 million mark in the United States and Canada on its 26th day of release. Entertainment Weekly said that this was quite an accomplishment for the film since the month of August is a difficult time for films to make money.34 The film ended its run at the box office on December 15, 2011, with a gross of $176,760,185 in the U.S. and Canada as well as $305,040,864 internationally, for a total of $481,801,049 worldwide.5 Home media Rise of the Planet of the Apes was released on Blu-ray Disc, DVD, and Digital Copy on December 13, 2011.35 Awards Award Category Recipient Result 84th Academy Awards Best Visual Effects Joe Letteri, Dan Lemmon, R. Christopher White and Daniel Barrett Nominated Alliance of Women Film Journalists36 Best Supporting Actor Andy Serkis Nominated Annie Awards37 Character Animation in a Live Action Production Eric Reynolds Won Broadcast Film Critics Association38 Best Supporting Actor Andy Serkis Nominated Best Visual Effects Won Best Action Film Nominated Empire Awards39 Best Film Nominated Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy Nominated Best Director Rupert Wyatt Nominated Best Actor Andy Serkis Nominated Genesis Awards Best Feature Film Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver Won Houston Film Critics Society40 Best Supporting Actor Andy Serkis Nominated Technical Achievement Won IGN Best of 201141 Best Movie Nominated Best Sci-Fi Movie Won Best Movie Actor Andy Serkis (also for The Adventures of Tintin) Nominated Best Movie Director Rupert Wyatt Nominated IGN Summer Movie Awards42 Best Summer Movie Nominated Funniest Line "Why cookie Rocket?" Nominated Best All-Out Brawl Apes vs. Humans on the Golden Gate Bridge Nominated Favorite Kill Helicopter Pushed Over the Golden Gate Bridge Nominated Coolest Creature Caesar Won Favorite Hero Caesar – Andy Serkis Won Las Vegas Film Critics Society43 Best Visual Effects Won London Film Critics Circle Technical Achievement Joe Letteri Nominated Phoenix Film Critics Society Best Visual Effects Nominated San Diego Film Critics Society44 Best Supporting Actor Andy Serkis Nominated Satellite Awards45 Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture Andy Serkis Nominated Best Visual Effects Jeff Capogreco, Joe Letteri, R. Christopher White Nominated Saturn Awards46 Best Science Fiction Film Won Best Supporting Actor Andy Serkis Won Best Director Rupert Wyatt Nominated Best Writing Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver Nominated Best Special Effects Dan Lemmon, Joe Letteri, R. Christopher White, and Daniel Barrett Won Visual Effects Society47 Outstanding Visual Effects in a Visual Effects-Driven Feature Motion Picture Dan Lemmon, Joe Letteri, Cyndi Ochs, Kurt Williams Won Outstanding Animated Character in a Live Action Feature Motion Picture Caesar – Daniel Barrett, Florian Fernandez, Matthew Muntean, Eric Reynolds Won Outstanding Virtual Cinematography in a Live Action Feature Motion Picture Thelvin Cabezas, Mike Perry, R. Christopher White, Erik Winquist Nominated Outstanding Compositing in a Feature Motion Picture Jean-Luc Azzis, Quentin Hema, Simon Jung, Christoph Salzmann Nominated Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association48 Best Supporting Actor Andy Serkis Nominated Sequels Main article: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Regarding the story setting up possible sequels, director Rupert Wyatt commented: "I think we're ending with certain questions, which is quite exciting. To me, I can think of all sorts of sequels to this film, but this is just the beginning."49 Screenwriter and producer Rick Jaffa also stated that Rise of the Planet of the Apes would feature several clues as to future sequels: "I hope that we're building a platform for future films. We're trying to plant a lot of the seeds for a lot of the things you are talking about in terms of the different apes and so forth."6 On May 31, 2012, 20th Century Fox announced that the sequel would be named Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.50 Reports said that Wyatt was leaving the sequel due to his concern that a May 2014 release date would not give him enough time to properly make the film;51 he was replaced by Cloverfield director Matt Reeves.52 Jaffa and Silver returned as producers and to pen the screenplay, with rewrites from Scott Z. Burns53 and Mark Bomback.54 Taking place ten years after Rise, Dawn follows Caesar's growing nation of evolved apes threatened by human survivors that put both sides in the brink of war.needed Andy Serkis, Terry Notary and Karin Konoval reprised their roles as Caesar, Rocket and Maurice.55 James Franco returned as Will Rodman in a "cameo via video".56 Judy Greer and Toby Kebbell replace Devyn Dalton and Christopher Gordon as Cornelia and Koba.needed Filming of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes started on North Vancouver Island in April 2013.57 The film was released July 11, 2014. On January 6, 2014, 20th Century Fox announced a third installment with Reeves returning to direct and co-write along with Bomback, with a planned July 2016 release.5859 In January 2015, Fox delayed the release to July 14, 2017.6061 On May 14, 2015, the title was given as War of the Planet of the Apes,62 later re-titled to War for the Planet of the Apes. References 1.Jump up ^ "Detail view of Movies Page". Retrieved March 28, 2016. 2.Jump up ^ "LUMIERE : Film: Rise of the Planet of the Apes". Retrieved March 28, 2016. 3.Jump up ^ Jason Buchanan. "Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - Rupert Wyatt - Synopsis, Characteristics, Moods, Themes and Related - AllMovie". AllMovie. Retrieved March 28, 2016. 4.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Amy (August 4, 2011). "Movie Projector: 'Apes' will rise above 'Change-Up' at box office". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved August 7, 2011. 5.^ Jump up to: a b "Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)". Box Office Mojo. Amazon.com. Retrieved July 14, 2014. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Lussier, Germain (April 14, 2011). "Collider Visits The Set of RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES; Plus Video Blog". Collider.com. Retrieved April 16, 2011. 7.Jump up ^ "James Franco plays lead in Apes prequel". CBC.ca. May 22, 2010. Retrieved August 2, 2010. 8.Jump up ^ "How Spider-Man lost the lead role in 'Rise Of The Apes' to the Green Goblin". HitFix. Retrieved April 16, 2011. 9.Jump up ^ Hasan, Zaki (August 17, 2011). "Exclusive Interview: Rise of the Planet of the Apes Writers Amanda Silver and Rick Jaffa". The Huffington Post. Retrieved September 1, 2014. 10.Jump up ^ Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver audio commentary, Rise of the Planet of the Apes Blu-Ray 11.Jump up ^ "Mythology of the Apes", Rise of the Planet of the Apes Blu-Ray 12.Jump up ^ Rebecca Keegan (August 11, 2011). "'Rise of the Planet of the Apes': 21 nods to classic 'Apes'". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2011-11-06. 13.Jump up ^ "Sci-Fi Magazine (August 2011)". Yahoo!. Retrieved August 6, 2011. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "Tom Felton Begins Shooting "Rise of the Apes," Stars in Ashley Greene Film". OnTheRedCarpet.com. July 27, 2010. Retrieved August 2, 2010. 15.Jump up ^ Rupert Wyatt audio commentary, Rise of the Planet of the Apes Blu-ray 16.^ Jump up to: a b "A New Generation of Apes," Rise of the Planet of the Apes Blu-ray 17.Jump up ^ "Andy Serkis: 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes was a challenge'". Blockbuster.co.uk. July 6, 2011. Retrieved August 18, 2011. 18.Jump up ^ Hart, Hugh (July 19, 2011). "Hail Caesar: Motion-Capturing Rise of the Planet of the Apes’ Lead Simian" Wired.com. Retrieved August 18, 2011 19.Jump up ^ "Breaking Motion Capture Boundaries," Rise of the Planet of the Apes Blu-Ray 20.Jump up ^ "Weta Digital Monkey Business". Animation World Network. Retrieved March 28, 2016. 21.Jump up ^ "The Genius of Andy Serkis," Rise of the Planet of the Apes Blu-Ray 22.Jump up ^ "Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Patrick Doyle)". Filmtracks. 2011-08-16. Retrieved 2012-03-25. 23.Jump up ^ "Composing the Score with Patrick Doyle," Rise of the Planet of the Apes Blu-ray 24.Jump up ^ "Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)," Rotten Tomatoes. Accessed June 20, 2012. 25.Jump up ^ "Rise of the Planet of the Apes". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved August 6, 2011. 26.Jump up ^ "Roger Ebert's review of Rise of the Planet of the Apes". Retrieved 7 May 2012. 27.Jump up ^ "'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' review: James Franco and Freida Pinto star in best flick of summer". Retrieved 20 June 2012. 28.Jump up ^ "Simian Disobedience". Retrieved 20 June 2012. 29.Jump up ^ "Roger Moore's review of "Rise of the Planet of the Apes "". Retrieved 20 June 2012. 30.Jump up ^ "Manohla Dargis's review of Rise of the Planet of the apes". Retrieved 20 June 2012. 31.Jump up ^ "Friday Report: 'Apes' Rise". Box Office Mojo. IMDb. Retrieved 2011-11-06. 32.Jump up ^ "Weekend Report: Hail the Conquering 'Apes'". Box Office Mojo. IMDb. Retrieved 2011-11-06. 33.Jump up ^ "Weekend Report: 'Apes' Cling to Top Spot, 'Help' Cleans Up". Box Office Mojo. IMDb. Retrieved 2011-11-06. 34.Jump up ^ "'The Help' crosses $100 million at box office; 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' climbs past $150 million". InsideMovies.EW.com. Retrieved 2011-11-06. 35.Jump up ^ "Rise of the Planet of the Apes". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2011-11-08. 36.Jump up ^ "2011 EDA Awards Nominees – Alliance of Women Film Journalists". Alliance of Women Film Journalists. Retrieved December 30, 2011. 37.Jump up ^ "The Annie Awards". Retrieved December 30, 2011. 38.Jump up ^ "Critics' Choice Awards Blog 17th Annual Critics' Choice Movie Awards (2012)". Broadcast Film Critics Association. Retrieved December 13, 2011. 39.Jump up ^ "Empire Awards Nominees". 40.Jump up ^ "Houston Film Critics Society Nominees". Retrieved December 30, 2011. 41.Jump up ^ "IGN Awards 2011". IGN. 42.Jump up ^ "IGN Summer Movie Awards 2011". IGN. 43.Jump up ^ "award listings". Las Vegas Film Critics Society. Retrieved December 13, 2011. 44.Jump up ^ "San Diego Film Critics Select Top Films for 2011". San Diego Film Critics Society. Retrieved December 30, 2011. 45.Jump up ^ "Current Nominees International Press Academy". Satellite Award. Retrieved December 7, 2011. 46.Jump up ^ "RISE OF THE PLANET OF THE APES and SUPER 8 lead Saturn Awards with 3 awards each.". saturnawards.org. July 26, 2012. Retrieved July 27, 2012. 47.Jump up ^ "10th Annual VES Awards Nominees Visual Effects Society". Visual Effects Society. Retrieved February 4, 2012. 48.Jump up ^ "Washington DC Critics Winners: THE ARTIST, George Clooney, Michelle Williams, THE SKIN I LIVE IN". Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association. Retrieved December 7, 2011. 49.Jump up ^ "Interview: Director Rupert Wyatt on 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' and The End of Cinema". FilmSchoolProjects.com. Retrieved April 16, 2011. 50.Jump up ^ Davis, Edward (May 31, 2012). "'X-Men: First Class' & 'Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes' Sequels Set For Summer 2014; 'Independence Day 3D' Hits July 3, 2013". indiewire.com. Retrieved May 31, 2012. 51.Jump up ^ Fleming, Mike Jr. (September 17, 2012). "Another Fox Shocker: Is Rupert Wyatt Exiting ‘Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes?’". www.deadline.com. Retrieved September 23, 2012. 52.Jump up ^ Lussier, Germain. "Matt Reeves Confirmed to Helm ‘Dawn of the Planet of the Apes’". Slashfilm.com. 53.Jump up ^ "'Contagion' Writer Tapped to Pen 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' Sequel". The Hollywood Reporter. 2012-05-15. Retrieved 2012-06-06. 54.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (October 18, 2012). "'Wolverine' Writer Tapped for 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved December 18, 2012. 55.Jump up ^ Fleming, Mike Jr. (November 3, 2011). "Andy Serkis Closes Big ‘Planet Of The Apes’ Deal; Should Fox Campaign For Oscar?". Deadline.com. Retrieved November 29, 2011. 56.Jump up ^ "No One Bothered Telling James Franco He's In Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes". CinemaBlend.com. 2014-04-15. Retrieved 2014-06-11. 57.Jump up ^ "Campbell River gets ready for ape invasion". CTV News. March 20, 2013. Retrieved March 20, 2013. 58.Jump up ^ "Matt Reeves To Helm ‘Planet Of The Apes 3′". Deadline. January 8, 2014. Retrieved October 5, 2014. 59.Jump up ^ "Twitter / ERCboxoffice: The damn dirty apes will return". Twitter.com. 2014-01-14. Retrieved 2014-06-11. 60.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (January 5, 2015). "Channing Tatum's X-Men Spinoff to Hit Theaters in 2016". Variety. Retrieved January 7, 2015. 61.Jump up ^ Sneider, Jeff (January 5, 2015). "Channing Tatum's 'Gambit' Gets 2016 Release Date, 'Fantastic Four' Sequel Moves Up". Retrieved January 6, 2015. 62.Jump up ^ "New Planet of the Apes Movie Title Revealed". Collider. Retrieved May 14, 2015. External links Official website Rise of the Planet of the Apes at the Internet Movie Database Category:2011 films Category:English-language films Category:Planet of the Apes films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American science fiction films Category:American Sign Language films Category:Annie Award winners Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:Films about Alzheimer's disease Category:Films about animal rights Category:Films about rebellions Category:Films about viral outbreaks Category:Films directed by Rupert Wyatt Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films set in forests Category:Films set in San Francisco, California Category:Films set in the future Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films shot in San Francisco, California Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Performance capture in film Category:Reboot films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Films produced by Peter Chernin Category:Film scores by Patrick Doyle